


Fidanzata

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Увы, из этой ситуации иного выхода не было. Только замуж.





	Fidanzata

**Author's Note:**

> ООС по отношению к ФТ-канону, по мотивам чтений «Итальянского мужа» в дежурке

Громовые раскаты органа заставили Серафину поморщиться. Все было слишком: громкая музыка, щекотливая ситуация, несчастная невеста. «Жаль, так жаль», — повторяла на тысячу ладов друзьям, знакомым и журналистам Пиквери. Увы, из этой ситуации иного выхода не было. Только замуж.

К высокой фигуре жениха по гулкому проходу меж скамей, полных молчаливых зрителей, застенчиво шагала невеста в белом платье. Умоляющий взгляд из-под вуали и трагически заломленные черные брови на секунду тронули сердце Пиквери.

«Мне жаль», — в последний раз шепнула Серафина и, не удержавшись, сделала жест кончиками пальцев, не то отгоняя зло, не то прощаясь с незадачливой «правой рукой». Музыка затихла.

— Готовы ли вы, Персиваль Грейвз, вступить в брак с этим человеком?

— Да, — тихо прозвучал ответ.

— Готовы ли вы, Корво Лестрейндж, вступить в брак с этим человеком?

— Да. Обливиэйт! — На глазах у всего магического сообщества глава итальянской ветви Лестрейнджей заставил новую американскую невесту забыть об его имени. Жест неприятный, но, как ещё до церемонии пояснили итальянцы, необходимый. Проклятия — единственное оружие, которое оставалось жертвам Ленстрейнджей — без имен не действовали.

— Объявляю вас мужем и женой, — зачастил маг в белых одеждах, словно палочка уже была наставлена на него самого. — Целуйтесь!

Хлопок и вихрь аппарации показали, что остаток обряда новоиспеченный итальянский муж не собирался делить ни с кем.

— «Обливиэйт», надо же. А мог бы и «Империо» полоснуть. — И Cерафина поспешила на выход. 

Взаимовыгодный брачный союз между Америкой и Италией был, наконец, заключен. Слава Барону, Пиквери и на этот раз удалось избежать роли невесты.


End file.
